Touka Akatsuki
is a servant of the Kureshima family and a childhood friend of Takatora Kureshima. Because of her past, she has the unique ability to control the flow of Cracks at will. In an act of revenge, she gains a Sengoku Driver and is able to become using the Ringo Lockseed. Character History Touka was among the list of children in Zawame Child Care Facility where they were part of a lethal experiment led by Amagi Kureshima that allowed them to control Helheim at will. In her teenage years, she was hired by the Kureshimas as a maid servant. She became close friends with Takatora during her time as a maid/servant, which she baked an apple pie for her close friend. Years later, Touka reunites with Takatora and she spends her time with the Kureshima brothers for a short while, however, she tells the Kureshima brothers that their father had passed away. Unknown to them, she gained a Sengoku Driver and a Ringo Lockseed to become Kamen Rider Idunn. She reveals that she is the one responsible for the murder of Amagi Kureshima and later she would attempt to murder the Kureshima brothers. As Idunn, she is responsible for the attacks on the Kurokage Troopers, Sid and almost attacked Yoko. She uses the ability to control the flow of the Cracks due to the Ringo Lockseed's effect. When she's about to attack Mitsuzane, Takatora shows up as he tries to transform into Zangetsu-Shin, but she quickly steals the Melon Energy Lockseed and runs away. After Takatora unmasks her in an abandoned child care facility, Takatora realizes the truth about his father's past and Touka's treachery as she transforms into Idunn to clash against Takatora, who transforms into Zangetsu Watermelon Arms. After she's being shot, Takatora regains his Melon Energy Lockseed to transform into Zangetsu-Shin so that he can defeat her. After she is weakened by Takatora, she was about to be turned into an Inves, due to the Ringo Lockseed's effect, but she is killed by Kamen Rider Duke who subsequently takes the Forbidden Ringo Lockseed. Powers and Abilities While temporarily in the possession of Forbidden Ringo Lockseed, Touka had these following abilities, following her mutation into Inves. Among them are: ;Crack Creating :Touka can create Cracks freely as means of transportation or sneak attacks. The location of the Crack she creates sometime emits Helheim floras. ;Helheim Plant Manipulation :Touka can manipulate Helheim plant vines freely but never done it as means of attacking her targets. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Idunn's forms are called . By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Idunn can activate one of three finishing moves based on her current Arms form: , , or . is Idunn's default form undersuit which is briefly seen during Idunn's transformation sequence, before the Armor Part attaches or when she changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit, rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Idunn's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through the Rider Indicator. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions. IdunFaceplate.png|Rider Indicator - Ringo= Ringo Arms is Idunn's apple-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Forbidden Ringo Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapons are the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter. As Idunn, Touka was shown to fight off against Kurokage Troopers and had the advantage against Zangetsu Watermelon Arms. However, this form is still inferior to that of a New Generation Rider and Touka was quickly defeated by Zangetsu Shin. After Touka's death at the hands of Ryoma Sengoku, the Ringo Lockseed was given to Kaito Kumon where it was destroyed after usage from the latter. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Idunn's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used. Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Sword Bringer - One of Idunn Ringo Arms' personal weapons **Apple Reflecter - One of Idunn Ringo Arms' personal weapons Behind the Scenes Portrayal Touka Akatsuki is portrayed by . As a teen, she is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Idunn, her suit actor is Notes *Idunn's name is from the Nordic goddess , who has been associated with apples. *Idunn is the fourth Rider to utilize an apple-type Lockseed, after Mars, Kamuro and Jam. **Chronologically, Idunn is the first apple-based Rider before Mars, Kamuro and Jam. *Despite both coming from the Forbidden Ringo Lockseed, Idunn's version of Ringo Arms is repainted from Silver Arms while Baron's comes from Golden Arms. *Like Tyrant's, Idunn's mouthpiece is similar to Gaim's, Bujin Gaim's, Kamuro's and Jam's mouthpieces. References Category:Gaim Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Movie Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Heroines Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Antiheroes Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Villains